chipschallengefandomcom-20200213-history
Level title bank
This page contains a list of names that others have donated for use as someone else's level title, which may occur if a designer thinks up an ingenious level title but cannot think of what to put in the level itself. Feel free to use any of these, though, it would be best to make sure they have not been used already. If you do use one, please add "(claimed by your name here)" after the title. The List From Tyler Sontag * Open the Toggle Doors, HAL (claimed by Kefrith on March 17, 2012) * Acid Test by Josh Lee on July 13th, 2012 * Eat Dirt (claimed by John Lewis on 29 Jan 2012) * Grey Matter (claimed by John Lewis on 26 Feb 2012) * Lather, Rinse, Repeat (claimed by Tyler Sontag on 23 Jan 2012) * Ignorance is Bliss (claimed by Zane Kuecks) * You Can't Judge a Level By Its Title (claimed by Tyler Sontag) * Murphy's Law (indirectly claimed by rockdet on Apr 16 2012) * Politically Correct (claimed by John Lewis on 15 Mar 2012) * Get the Ball Rolling (claimed by John Lewis on 29 Jan 2012) * Doppler Effect (claimed by Zane K on Sep 9 2012) * A Wild Teeth Appears! (claimed by Zane K on Oct 3 2012) * Zombies (claimed by Zane Kuecks) * Propaganda (claimed by Tyler Sontag on 23 Jan 2012) * One Chip Two Chip Red Chip Blue Chip (Claimed by Zane K.) * Glide and Prejudice (claimed by John Lewis on 17 April 2012) * 9-9-9 Plan (claimed by David Varberg on 17 April 2012) * Cycloid (indirectly claimed by random 8 on 23 Nov 2012) * It's No Skin Off My Teeth by Josh Lee 1/29/2014 * Solipsism by Josh Lee * Behind Closed Toggle Doors (claimed by FalsettoPiano119) * State of the Art by Josh Lee * Frog Eat Frog * Punch Line * Special Relativity * Osmosis by Josh Lee * Regicide (claimed by Tyler Sontag) * Lucid Dream (claimed by Josh Lee) * Keep Out of Reach of Children * Nostalgia (claimed by FalsettoPiano119) * Hydrocity * Dynamic Equilibrium by Josh Lee * Heisenberg Uncertainty Principle * Vanadium by Josh Lee * Supercritical Fluid * Schadenfreude by John Lewis * Hail to the Thief * After These Messages (sequel to We'll Be Right Back) * The Illuminati (claimed by Tyler Sontag) * Shadowboxing (claimed by Josh Lee) * Blob Runner (claimed by FalsettoPiano119) * Skate or Die! * Chip McCallahan Must Die (claimed in August 2014 by Chipster1059) * Chip Dies at the End (claimed by Tyler Sontag) * Chipped Tooth by John Lewis * AmsterDAMN * How I Learned to Stop Worrying and Love the Bomb (claimed by Josh Lee) * Mother of All Bombs * Being Chip McCallahan * Better Off Dead * Floptimization * Zero Block Sokoban * The Goblet of Fire * Rage Against the Clone Machine * Badd Maze * Radd Maze * Sadd Maze (this and the previous two should be somehow related to Madd Maze) * There's No Such Thing as a Free Munch (could be related to You Can't Teach an Old Frog New Tricks) * Do Not Pass Go. Do Not Collect $200 * Artificial Disasters * The Floor Is Lava From Trevor Hedges *You Can't Teach an Old Blob New Tricks (Claimed by Michael Warner on the 18/04/2012) *Bowser's Castle (indirectly claimed 1/25/12 by making a level with this name before seeing this page) *Blobs on the Moon (claimed by Zane K.) *Lobby Smoke Detector Reset (Claimed by Michael W. on 6/18/12) *Quartermaster (Claimed by Kefrith on 6/18/12) *Bouncy Cookie (Claim'd by Zeign Kooks) *Don't Turn Off The Burner!!!!! by Dave Varberg on 21Jan2011 *Triple Dog Dare by Josh Lee on July 13th, 2012 *Out of the Ball Park (Claim'd by Zane K.) *Brouhaha (claimed by John Lewis on 26 Feb 2012) *You Will Be Baked And Then There Will Be Cake (claimed by Zane K. on 17 Apr 2012) *Laundry Hoop by Josh Lee on July 13th, 2012 *Pangea (claimed by John Lewis on 29 Jan 2012) *Six King Labyrinth (claimed by David Varberg on 25 April 2012) *Funhouse Pinball (Claimed by Joseph Oliva on 6th April 2012) *Fire in the Hole *Andrew B.'s Optimization Toolbox *Whamalamalinglong pancakes "wham a lam a ling long" *There's a Bee in the House! *Inappropriate High 5 *Family Feud *Bubbler *Keep Your Butt Up Over The Humps *Hamwork *Phenylalanine Hydroxylase by Josh Lee *Who Let The Frogs Out? *7 Super Lawyers *No Fly List *Hypratenuse *It's not a tornado, guys, you can click on the button... *SHSH Blobs *Last Few Golden Minutes *High-Resolution Retina Display by Eddy Limb on 2/18/14 *Yottabite *Prosthetic Records *Unexpected Fire Drill *Yakety Yuk *Retination *Maliboomers *Can We Not Act Like 4th Graders? *Cryptosporidium *Principulp *Banana Republic *Talking Back to the Frog *Feed Wolfie Because He's an Idiot *Guilty Until Proven Guilty *Sucked Up a Fish *Mass balm *Saber Dance *Coma Averted *Biblical Davit *Molasses and Black Marker by Josh Lee 2/23/2014 *That's Kind of Suck *Hut 22 *Boiled Peanuts *Needs More Printer! *Don't Funnel Out *Frontline *Leggo My Eggo *Fake Sugar *Motorbate *Chevy Slug Bug *Failure to Yield to Pedestrians *Nissan Prius *Suit-Suit *Bourgeoisie *Sarcophagus *Particularly Serious Ball Issue by Josh Lee *Shell Shark *Reacher Grabber by Josh Lee 2/9/2014 *How Are We Doing On Creepers? *Fried Hockey Puck *World War II Is No Laughing Matter *Rotten Robbie *Rotten Blobbie *Metermaid *No Forklift *No Screwdriver *Nussia *Patamatamonia *Music With Desktop Printers *Doglicking Clean Plates *Using Nouns as Adjectives *EBium Rejectium *Chris Came Online Cup *Nuclear Energy for Dummies and Smarties *No, I Don't Want Water! *Church Music *Axygen *Planetary Pasta *Unununium *GameStop *Why You Should Wear Shoes *Chirping Smoke Alarm *Follow Suit *Hydronium *Sanity Test *Sanity Experiment *Milquetoast *Mugshot *Tango Down *Bring Your Mattress to School Day *American Zipline Party *Unattended _____ Will be Sold for Bear Food *Unanimous NO *Money Gobbler *Jury Duty *Lunacy *Way Way Beyond Bed Bath and Beyond *Hoover *Pompeii *The Mole *Middle Man *Batteries in a Sock by Josh Lee 2/9/2014 *Mashy Tank Plate *Names use Extreme Caution *I Believe That's Called Vandalism *4 Elements *The Battle of the Names *Z'Tejas *Ruckus *All Aboard? *Crying Shame *Party Pandemonium *Madhouse *Never Eat Soggy ______s *A Swing and a Miss *Atrocious Bicycles *Hyperballoid *Buggalumps *Deal or no Deal *Marching Band *What is Your Problem? *Bringing Down the House *Broken Record *Hurly Burly *Breakthru *Vroom Vroom From Tom Patten *This Is Not A Game, This Is Shenanigans! (claimed by Lessinath on 10 Aug 2012) *Death By Chocolate (Claim'd by Zane K.) *The Corridor Of Death (claimed by Tom Patten on 1st Feb 2012) *A Pond Named Derism (claimed by Tom Patten on 30 Jan 2012) *Dance Dance Chipolution (Claimed by random 8 on 24 Nov 2012) *How To Train Your Glider by Josh Lee on Februrary 6th, 2012 *All Bit Busters Go To Heaven (Claimed by Tom Patten on 2nd Feb 2012) *The Mist (claim'd by Zane K.) *Buried Alive claimed by Josh Lee *Angels And Demons (claimed by Zane Kuecks) *Lurking In The Shadows claimed by Josh Lee *Trevor's Hedges (Claimed by Trevor Hedges on February 5th, 2012) *The Many Deaths Of Chip McCallahan (Claimed by Tom Patten on 10th July 2013) *The Late Chip McCallahan (Claimed by Tom Patten on 10th July 2013) *Chip's Challenge: Code Melinda *Deathly Chiplows *The F-Bomb *Dream Cast *Blue Balls *Chip The Pimp *Size Doesn't Matter *He Who Shall Not Be Named *Oh Chip, Where Art Thou? *Wacky Backy *The Wang-Dang Doodle *What Happens If You Put A Teeth In The Microwave (claimed in late 2013 by Chipster1059) *Stuck Together, Torn Apart *If At First You Don't Succeed, You Fail *Saving Private McCallahan *It's Over 9000!!!!! *Hugs And Kisses *The Portal Of Chips *Green Kittens *Omochip *Rock Rock Rocket *A Chip Sandwich *Super Chip Boy *Going Commando *Chips And Robbers *Smile Like You Mean It *Chip McCallahan Vs The World *You Talking to ME!?!?! *Don't Let The Bed Bugs Bite *2 Chips 1 Cup *Deep Deep Trouble *Bechipped *The Butterfly Effect *Dead Man Walking *Good Cop, Bad Cop *Pneumonoultramicroscopicsilicovolcanoconiosis *Mission Imblobbable *Gotta Block 'em All! *Wreck-It Chip *Chipotle *The Polar Express *Life's a Glitch, Then You Die (claimed in August 2014 by Chipster1059) *Baby Blue From Dave Varberg * Ice Ice Maybe (claimed by John Lewis on 29 Jan 2012) * Rage of Aquarius (claimed by Trevor Hedges on January 29th, 2012) * Tanks for the Memory (claimed by Kefrith on March 17, 2012) * Xenocide (claimed by Tyler Sontag on 23 Jan 2012) * Glide My Seesaw * He's Not Crazy -- He's a Psychopathic Megalomaniac! * I've Got a Chip on My Shoulder... * Isn't It Iconic? * Of Mice and Melinda * Dental Molding * Ghost Glider * Walker Texas Stranger * Ball and Pain * You're My Fireball * Hip To Be Scared * Rorrim Mirror * Six Million Point Man * Can I Haz Chips? * Irritating Earwig * Can't Take the Pie Out of the Guy * Challenge XP (claimed in August 2014 by Chipster1059) * Chip Zero * Speaker to Animals * Speaker for the Dead * International Federation of Urban Control * The End of Everything That's Holy * But Lots Of Bombs * Gotta Love It, Doesn't Ease Right Side * Put It North, K? But Avoid Long Laziness * But Leaning On Corner Kicks * What A Long List * Gotta Live In Denial Even Reticent * Fit In Run East Break All Level Limits * Basically Unifinished Game * Put A Rib After My Ear Canal It's Under Managed * That's Hardly Inimical Even Fair * Gotta Release A Very Elegant Level * Could He Inherit Patience? * Tip Off Great Game Levels Early * Poppies Or Petunias Unless Pretty * Find It Right Evenso * I'm Cool, Excellent * What A Terrible Experience Romney * Kids Eat Yogurt * Do Only Ordinary Rhythms * Back Up To The Open Nook From Madhav Shanbhag * Slipping with the Enemy (claimed by Tyler Sontag on 21 Jan 2012) * No Good Can Come of This (claimed by Lessinath 10 Aug 2012) * Chip Skate (claimed by John Lewis on 1 Feb 2012) * Burning Question + hint (claimed by John Lewis on 1 Feb 2012) * Bootlegger (claimed by John Lewis on 26 Feb 2012) * Lorem Chipsum (claimed by John Lewis on 1 Feb 2012) * Blue Tooth (claimed by John Lewis on 26 Feb 2012) * Loch Block (claimed by Earthling on Nov 8, 2012) * My Precious "Master must go into the tunnel" (claimed by John Lewis on 1 Feb 2012) * It's a Frog's Life (claimed by John Lewis on 20 Mar 2012) * Unfinished Business (claimed by John Lewis on 1 Feb 2012) * Dirty Dozen by Josh Lee on July 13th, 2012 * The Grass Is Greener on the Other Side by Josh Lee on Mar 8th 2012 * No More Mr. Nice Guy (claimed by John Lewis on 1 Feb 2012) * Chip of the Old Block (claimed by John Lewis on 15 Mar 2012) * Look Who's Stalking * Honor Among Thieves by Josh Lee 11/19/2013 * Press any key to continue * Laughing All the Way to the Bank * It's Not Rockdet Science * There Goes the Neighborhood * Pair Annihilation by Josh Lee * Mein Mmmpf walls by Josh Lee * The Ghost Who Walks * Running to Packed Houses * The Elves and the Shoemaker * Cart Before the Horse * No Two Ways About It * School of Thought gliders * Asymmetrick * Duffer Overflow * En Passant * Your Place or Mine? * Pied Piper * Where Did I Come From? * Ethical Cloning by John Lewis on 12/28/13 * Walking on Broken Glace by John Lewis on 12/28/13 * Artificial Stupidity * The Punchbag of Notre Dame * Too Clever by Half * Parallel Killer * Chips Don't Lie * Spy vs. Spy * Just Add Water by Josh Lee * Integral Multiples of Zero * Carbon Footprint * Fence-sitting Competition * Spookoban by John Lewis on 12/21/13 * My Way or the Highway * Advanced Search * How Much Land Does a Man Need? * Morton Anti-virus by Josh Lee * It Was Never About the Money * To the Maximum Extent Permissible by Law * I See What You Did There * Dirty Little Lesson Level * After the Brainstorm * Eet eez time to die my leetle friend * One Step Closer to Nowhere * Freeze Flame by John Lewis on 12/28/13 * Laugh Riot * The Elephant in the Room * Guilty Bystander * CCLP4 or Bust * Got 99 Problems but a Glitch ain't One From Marc Larivière * This is MY hot-dog * Put it back in the fridge! * The men who stared at the Teeth * Hands off my bread * Spy-Durrrrr * Icy You * The art of Weeeeeeeee! * You shouldn't be playing this. * Arg, I lost my keys! * Yelling at animals * Going for a walk(er) From random 8 *Another One Bites the Dust (teeth and dirt) by Josh Lee 1/27/2014 * Dirty Dancing (dirt, obviously) by Reynaldi Judianto on July 22th, 2013 * Greenian Motion (Brownian motion with blobs) by Josh Lee 5/23/2014 * Island of Stability by Josh Lee 2/15/2014 * Quantum Entanglement (uses Convergence Glitch) by Eddy Limb 8/6/14 * Redwall (claimed by Zane Kuecks) * Sea of Instability by Josh Lee 2/15/2014 *This Is a Level Title (Hint: "This is a hint tile" + anything else obvious. Bonus: It's in ThisIsASetOfLevels.dat or something similar) (claimed by Zane Kuecks) *Ajar Question * Antidisestablishmentarianism * Approved for Inappropriate Audiences * Auditory Illusion * The Best Level Evar! * Bit Busters' Got Talent * Blob-omb * Bring Out Your Dead! * Chipping and Handling * Claustrophilia *The Clone Wars *Ctrl+C, Ctrl+V *Department of Redundancy Department Headquarters *Dexter's Laboratory (Hint: "Ooh, what does this button do?") *Don't Flash and Drive *Drop It Like It's Hot *Easy as Pieguy *eVille *Eye of the Bee Holder *Fire at Will! (for Will's World) *The First Rule of Bit Busters' Club *Four-letter Words (the password is...) *Genericity *Going Against the Rain *Help! I've Fallen and I Can't Get Up! *Hot Wheels *Inconvenience Store *Insurance (related to Investment somehow, maybe) *IT'S A TRAP! *Journey to the Center of the Level *Kill It With Fire! *Lesson 007 *Level-headed *The More, the Scarier *Ms. Ava Rice *Nailed It! *Nothing is Sacred *Off With His Head! *Once Upon a Slime *Pandora's Box *A Party About Lemons * Passive-aggressive * People in Glass Houses Shouldn't Throw Blocks * Red Blobster * Redux Reaction * Reverse Reading Disorder *Schrödinger's ________ * Shart Attack *Silly Monster, Chips Are For Kids *Some Very BOLD Moves *Temple of Delusions * This Level Gave Me Cancer * Thrown Under the Bust * Trial and Horror * Try All and Err * The Volume of Your Mother (Hint: 4/3*pi*r^3) * What Does the Hint Say? * Wheel of Misfortune * When Whirls Collide * Where Is Your Amy? * Yellow Fever * ________ Is Unrelated From Earthling *Flame War *What big teeth you have, Grandma *Teeth Are Just Not My Thing *Pirates of the Caribbean *Divide by Zero by Josh Lee *Infinite Loop *Guard Frog *... And? *What Have I Done *I never said I was a morning person *E = mc² *This Teeth Is Going To Wish He'd Stayed In Bed This Morning (claimed in August 2014 by Chipster1059) *And You Thought On The Rocks Was Tedious *TV Tropes long, confusing level where you can easily get lost *Levels Like This Make Me Want To Puke *sorry chip *Charlie Brown Kicking A Football *We Need Some Unobtainium From budugoo * Till Chips Do Us Apart * Where's My Chip????? * Chips for Sale * Death to Alpha Omega (CC2) * Buckminster Chipperene (No. of Chips - 60) * Follow the Leader * Home is where the Chips Are * Chip Wars * Don't Bite More Than You Can Chew * The Chips Are Always Greener.... * Huh? * Duh.... From Sparkman * Windmill * Water Water Everywhere * On Thin Ice * Walled City * Unbearable (a bear trap puzzle level) * City of Thieves * Tooth and Nail * Tele-Jam * Skeleton * Cooking Class * Follow the Leader * On the Line * Facade * Discotheque by Josh Lee 1/29/2014 * Grid Maze * Escort * Ghost of a Chance * Temptations * Phalanx * Melting Pot * Frostration * Don't Drop the Ball! * Impossibold * Network * Phoenix * Corkscrew * Manic Miner by Josh Lee 1/272014 * Endurance * Union by Josh Lee 1/11/2014 * Saturn * Decathlon * Touhou * Fractal * Out of this World * The Chips Are Down * Yggsdrasil * The Dark Side of the Clubhouse by Josh Lee * teh hardest lvl * Glaceon * Living Dangerously * The Melancholy of Chip McCallahan * 3.14r² From anonymous * A Sticky Situation (claimed by Zane Kuecks) * That Really Bugs Me (Claimed by Michael Warner on the 25/04/2012) * Deleting System32 (claimed by Zane Kuecks) * ERROR: Viewing this level requires Chips Challenge Gold! (claimed by Kefrith on March 25, 2012) * The Chip is a Lie (claimed by Zane K. on 17 Apr 2012 AND Re-claimed by Kefrith on 6/19/12) * Fantasy World (claimed by Zane Kuecks) * Monster Wheel (claimed by Zane Kuecks) * Firewall (claimed by Zane Kuecks) * Ice Flow (claimed by Zane Kuecks) * Hypervelocity (claimed by Zane Kuecks) * Speed of Light (claimed by Zane Kuecks) * Fire Whirl (claimed by Zane Kuecks) * The Count of Monte Chipo * Oops! Look out for creatures! * Oops! Out of time! * World 1-1 * But Deliver Us From Evil (sequel to Lead Us Not into Temptation) * Ivory Chapel * Shutdown Shift * Frog Save The Queen * If There's A Will, There's A Walker * Glider Next Door * Dying Dream * Chipmera * Cacophony * Fireball Emblem * Turn off the Taps! * The goblet of chips * Spongeblob Squarepants * A Bug's (and Paramecia's) Life * The Day the Teeth Stood Still From M539 *Blob City *Ice to meet you *Melinda's Bug Lab *That's a bomb not a block *Laser War *Chip's Dreams *Chip's Nightmares (Use as the sequel to Chip's Dreams) *What was the name of this level? *Blob Blast (claimed in August 2014 by Chipster1059) *M539's Blob Lab (Sequel to Melinda's Bug Lab) From FalsettoPiano119 * Deus Ex Machina * Osmotic Pressure * Give Me A Boost! * Brush Your Hair, Comb Your Teeth * A Level Wrapped Inside A Puzzle * The Doors * Not Today, Not Ever * 2,3,5,7,11,13,17,19 * 1,1,2,3,5,8,13,21,33 * Red Buttons Aren't Always Dangerous * Super Smash Buttons * Super Smash Buttons Brawl * Ow! I Broke A Nail! * Carbon, Hydrogen, Iodine, Phosphorous, Sulfur * The Fourth Dimension * Emeralds And Redstone * Opalescence * Hammer And Nailclippers * He's Dead Jim! * Raining Keys And Boots * 1+1=...3? * The Commutative Property * The Associative Property * The Distributive Property * The Identity Property * The Transitive Property * Chippy Bird * Insecta * Chip Is A Little Sick * Genius * You Can Pick Your Nose * Flicking, Scratching, And Pinching * Incite A Riot * Teo Toriatte * Chiplosion * Springtime! * Chip Norris * The Seven Seas Of Pie * In The Lap Of The Frogs * The March Of The Frog Queen (possible sequel: Killer Queen) * Differentiation * Integration * Keep Yourself Alive * South Side Of The Island * Stash * Rider On The Storm * Blob Sawyer * Light My Fire * Tie Your Froggy Down * The Crystal Ship * Shoop-Da-Loop